Back-up pressure or billet rolls now in use are of unitary structure, often coated with a plastic material, which wears unevenly across the length of the rolls when used with work pieces of different widths. Consequently, the entire roll must be removed and replaced. The end mounts for such rolls are also of cumbersome constructions making the roll removal and replacement time consuming and costly since the apparatus must be shut down during this repair operation.